gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elpeo Ple
エルピー・プルの英字スペルはElpeo Pleである。--Yard 01:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I thought were talking about the pronounciation. The English name is Elpeo Ple, as you said, but the pronounciation comes out as Erupī Puru (or is it Elupī Pulu?); which is also sounds like L People in Japanese, right?. Sorry for the mismatch.--Bronx01 01:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Eh, no need to apologize, I know her name seems to be "Ple", just whenever I see her mentioned on Forums or on games like Dynasty Warriors, people usually refer to her as "Puru". True her name does seem to be pronounced "Erupi Puru", mainly cause that's what I hear her say when you use her on Gundam Battle Universe XD. Anyway, on the Main page, I was just trying to say, it sounds pretty stupid to have it as "Elpeo Ple, Sometimes translated as Elpeo Ple" XD.--Vampier Master 01:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well I removed the "sometimes translated" part, so there should be not much of a problem. I think one of the reason it was written like that is because it was copied (once upon a time) from wikipedia. :/ --Bronx01 01:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Where did that Elpeo Ple translation come from anyway? Mobile Suit Double Zeta was never officially released in America, and just about every English Sub I've seen I suspect was fansubbed. Was there an official data book?--Animefan29 02:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ここにあります。--Yard 02:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Something to bring up: From what I've seen, her name is officially romanized in english as "Elpeo Puru", based on the material she's been in, such as the English Gundam War CCG, Dynasty Warriors: Gundam and Gundam vs Zeta Gundam. Nasami 09:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's mistranslation. The official website of the anime states the name as Elpeo Ple. --Bronx01 13:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That statement is not entirely accurate. The romanizations used on the official Japanese pages are (sometimes always) and often for many years different than the officially English romanizations. The official English romanization as evidenced by various video games including Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 and Mobile Suit Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam is clearly Elpeo Puru which is also how it's pronounced. The form "Elpeo Ple" may be what is commonly translated, but it is not official to the english convention, Elpeo Puru is. Also some romanizations have evolved, like for instance the original romanization of Sha versus Char. Zeon was Zion in the novels released in the early 90's, well before Mobile Suit Gundam the animated series or films came out in the US. This was in fact inaccurate as "Zeon" refers not to Zion, but the Greek word for power. :Compare for instance the disparity between these two pages: *http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/uc/zeta/characters/index.html *http://www.z-gundam.net/character/index.html#chara101 :The differences are minor, but significant. They are getting better about it, but they aren't going to go back and fix little details based on what we declare to be correct romanization, that's why you still get the inaccurate Elpeo Ple. :Cerano Agamemnon 22:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::March 5, 2011. The subs from Unicorn Gundam went to the path of using Ple in their subs instead of Puru in designating one of the Cybernewtype clones. The dub also sounds more like "Pull". That's recent, and they're trying to make this as accurate as possible. So it's should be "Ple" ::Another explanations from those veterans (Deacon Blues and toysdream) in Mecha Talk --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine. That's something that I can't argue with. Horrific however. It's a classic case of romanji not acutally being phonetic, but simply being theoretically phonetic. The problem is it is prnounced "Poo-roo, if in a faster Japanese way like for instance how Asuka or Kusuha is pronounced. The problem with romanizing it is that then you get the ignorant people pronouncing it wrong, like apparently thoe in the dub. I won't be watching the English dub of Unicorn. ::Cerano Agamemnon :::I though it's pur-uh (I think). :::OTOH, I have limited (i.e. shit) knowledge to this, but it's no surprise to me. If I remember, if you ask someone Japanese to pronounce/read words "pull", "trouble", it'll end up as "pooroo", "toorabooroo". Those end l's and r's, to my experience, pronounce with -oo/-uh. Also keeping in mind, the name came from using the pun from "L People" --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually you're rght. It does follow. A lot of linguistic things annoy me, more issues that English (and moreover French) have, not so much Japanese. I admit that Ple seems to be fairly standard. And Yard there supports it (not that his 50,000+ edits to Japanese Gundam wiki mean anything, heheh). Just like her a lot and it's akward to read Ple. What defines it in my head is this scene: :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PouA2_Y7vHs :::Just caught that trivia note, by the way. The name figures. Gahhhh, that's terrible. I mean she did already scream lolicon, but that's just bad. :::Cerano Agamemnon 02:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I forgot to add. There are also some characters that use the ル (in プル Puru) in their names; Ribbons Almark, Feldt Grace, Flay Allster, Meer Campbell, and Merrybell Gadget among others. Yes, those -l's. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 13:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ironic. It seems I had it backwards. The phoenetic of the katakan is closer to puru, whereas the romanization is ple. That's just screwed up. I appreciate your counterexamples and I admit that ultimately you are correct, though it may be irritating. I guess the underlying problem is the distinction between kana and letters. Since Japanes is syllbary, it means that essentially most every kana is a pair of a consenant and a vowel. Hence unlike in English which requires frequently alternating between vowels and consenants, Japanese allows kana to be combined more freely. This also means that you end up with more vowels than neccessary, as in the case of the character names that you pointed out. The question then is when a kana is extranious simply because katakana cannot accomodate a word without extra vowels, and when it is neccessary because there is supposed ''to be a vowel there. I think the above fall into the former, while Puru is the latter. Almark is a word that can be pronounced Ple isn't. Pley, or Pleh or some such would, but Ple has to make its own rules of pronunciation. Either way I just can't see eleven year-old Puru running around yelling Pleh, Pleh, Pleh! It... doesn't work. So yeah, Ple is the ''correct ''spelling, it's just ''wrong. :::::Cerano Agamemnon 14:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I feel that pain, since sometimes I read things just as I see it. I mean, the first time I saw the name, I read it as "Elpeh-Oh Pleh". Just recently, I also got corrected as I once read Lalah's name as "Lalah Suneh" (Well, its not bad nor worse, just stupid on my part, but still...). One thing why I put the Japanese characters and their pronunciation with the names so there wouldn't be that much confusion (The down sides I can see are, the issue with extra vowels you just gave and the interchanging (or being like one being) of ls and rs) --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :What!? What wrong with being lolicon!? I say Gundam has too few loli and need more! Kuruni 05:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Welll... it's true. Characters that could be considered "loli" in Gundam: Kika, Kiki, Purus, Tiffa, Soma, Leina, Dorothy (War in the Pocket), Quess, Mineva, Mariemaia, Shakti (shudder), Suzy... I think that covers it for animated works. As for potential lolicon-bait we're limited to Soma, Kiki, Leina (once or twice), Quess and Puru. Most of them are simply kids and Tiffa is just adorable in my opinion, not so much hot. As far as terrible loli-bait... well Puru is it. That girl is horny and oh so suggestive. Qoute from DW Gundam 2 ostensibly referencing the RB-79 Ball after the "King of Space Mission" says it all: "Aww, were done? But I wanna play with balls some more... hey Loran, let's take a bath!". Notable absences of lolis: The Cosmic Era... that's the only one where there really weren't any young characters. Heh. Victory Gundam didn't have any lolicon elements thankfully I wouldn't want to see that kind of things with the girls in it. Instead it traded it for shotacon. Lupe Cineau anyone? That boy was a pimp, sadly Shakti's unholy aura made all the women that were attraced to him die. Cerano Agamemnon 06:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, simply being little girl doesn't qualify as loli. Loli must able to invoke...big brother instinct from..."certain" audiences :D . While I see that quality in Ple, Tifa, Minerva and Leina, the rest are...just kids (read "certain audiences" doesn't care about characters's gender, they are "just kids"). Oh! And I alway piss at Gundam SEED for kill-off Ai-chan (the girl who gave Kira that paper flower), but love ASTRAY for inclusion of Setona. You can't argue with guy who proud to be lolicon in this department! XD Kuruni 07:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right. Yeah that did stink in SEED. Didn't read ASTRAY yet and the two promo's were short and in terrible quality, so I don't remember much from them. SEED "dealt" with the non-conscripted civillians on the ship a lot faster than MSG, but that's kinda too bad. If they survived they could have all been drafted or shot by the Earth Federation or something else to emphasize who the REAL villains of the series were. Zafuto no tame ni! I wouldn't say Kiki evoked that kinda instict, but she was a bit Puruish, the most of any of their other characters I think. Tifa was just a doll! So in brief (as I should have realized earlier). The first requirement to earn the term "loli" is "moe". Cerano Agamemnon 07:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Noticed this while looking through some old saved photos on the computer. You have to love how many versions of this name there are! If I am missing any, please feel free to say so and provide a picture of another version of this character with so many names!Deathscytheslice (talk) 04:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Pull.jpg|Elpeo Pull Pure.jpg|Elpeo Pure Ple.jpg|Elpeo Ple Puru.png|Elpeo Puru Newtype or Cyber-Newtype? The original Puru is not a cyber newtype. VDasher (talk) 14:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Can you provide a source that says so? As far as what was confirmed, she's a Cyber Newtype.--Falloutghoul (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Based off? Even the article itself says it's not clear if Puru is artifical or not (whoever wrote it). In multiple SRW games, she's listed as simply a Newtype and Puru Two is listed as a cyber new-type. A game where everything is officially looked over and approved by Bandai. VDasher (talk) 17:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::What you mention is a game. I'm talking about the main series. While you say she isn't a Cyber Newtype, her behavior is consistent with Cyber Newtypes like her.--Falloutghoul (talk) 17:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Her behavior is NOT consistent with cyber newtypes. Most Cyber Newtype we know are gloomy and emo, some like Gyunei are normal, but Ple is cheerful to the max. Now, she can get violence and unstable at times when it involve Judau, but we're talk about child soldier here, they alway have has twisted concept of love. I can't say for sure if she's natural newtype, but there is no proper source claim she's artificial either. --My girlfriend is a loli. 18:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) * Geez, her Japanese Wikipedia article (this) suggest otherwise. The statement (with source) note that the whole Ple series are genetic engineered. But when it come to issue about cyber newtype, it note that cyber newtype in Ple series are conditioned to obey "Master"...one thing that actually missing from Ple 1.--My girlfriend is a loli. 18:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) * it comes down to is Elpeo herself a clone of Minava Zabi and to act as her body double.Guyver92 (talk) 16:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) * That's just your theory, a baseless one too. --My girlfriend is a loli. 18:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) she is a clone. this is based on her looks but she could be mineva's twin or the Ple's were originally cloned body doubles of Mineva who is a very powerful newtype.